The invisible and starving
by Tormentula
Summary: After several paranormal occurrences, Hiccup finds himself stuck with a guardian that has a very touchy feely personality. Or maybe he's just very lonely. Or maybe he's just a stalker. Kind of bad!Jack. (First of all, I must warn you that this is not going to be the usual Jack you know. There will be times where he's... well, you'll see how he gets.) [FIXED- Thank you,Kigen Dawn!]
1. The invisible and starving

Hiccup knew he shouldn't have let him in.

It all started when he noticed how things suddenly changed the place where he had left them. First, it was a candle. No big deal. It could've had been his imagination and actually, it must had been a coincidence.

He thinks he had put it on the kitchen counter that night when the lights were out in the whole street. When he bent down to put away the forks that had slipped out of his grip, the lights turned on, apparently the storm was going away but the candle wasn't there anymore. He shrugged it off until he found it on his nightstand.

He owed it to that time when he played the Ouija board with his friends. He had invited them to come over on rainy night once again, it was the raining season after all and when they finished watching The Lego Movie, Ruff and Tuff suggested the wicked game.

It was thrilling at first. The twins and Fishlegs wouldn't stop giggling; Snotlout kept glancing nervously around and trying to cover it up. Astrid snickered and just went with like Hiccup because why the hell not? They were bored teenagers.

When their fingers were connected on the small Ouija triangle and it suddenly started moving once they've made the stupid questions, the teenagers shrieked excitedly. Hiccup just laughed and humored them just because of Snotlout's face. There weren't even making serious questions and he knew that it was mostly the twins who were moving the triangle. He admits he pulled it to the 'YES' answer when they asked 'Is Snotlout a crybaby?' to which Snotlout spluttered indignantly and didn't want to play anymore.

Once the excitement died out, Hiccup made sure to follow the instructions on the box to close whatever portal they had 'opened' because he had seen enough scary movies to know what happens when stupid teens play the Ouija board and don't finish it appropriately and he was sure as hell that he didn't want a stupid ghost or spirit wandering in his house. His dad would kill him.

Deep down, he had always been kind of a believer. So, he ended the game before 12o'clock.

As expected, nothing happened that night or the next two. It was on the third night when Hiccup worried.

He had been sleeping peacefully on his bed until he heard the murmurs at the back of his mind. His sleepy head thought at first that it was Gobber or even his dad but their voices were deeper. When his brain finally registered that it couldn't be them, Hiccup cracked an eye open and looked around his room. He saw nothing. He glanced at the alarm clock (It was shaped like a dragon, by the way.) and it read 4:32. Not even the spirit's hour or whatever it's called. He ignore it since he couldn't hear the voice anymore, it had probably been a dream.

His mind was just entering in the realm of unconsciousness when he felt a weight on his bed by his foot. He jolted awake with a gasp.

"Oh, shit! Toothless!" He exclaimed but the Komodo dragon wasn't there. "Toothless, don't do that!" He crouched down and looked under the bed where Toothless usually sleep but he liked to slither under Hiccup's covers every now and then. Especially now since it was October and the wind was getting chillier and chillier because of the rains and Hiccup was very warm.

Again, Toothless wasn't there and it suddenly hit Hiccup the memory of his dragon falling asleep downstairs on the couch when he ate too much peanut butter.

"Shit…" He cursed.

After that, he told Astrid everything and little by little he believed more. He told her that maybe he they hadn't closed the portal right, maybe they shouldn't have played the Ouija so close to Halloween. Astrid had remained calmed and rubbed his back. "Don't believe in it; don't even pay attention to it. I've read that the more attention you pay to it the more it will get to you. I'll try to figure something out." She advised and Hiccup followed her instructions.

The third time something happened was when Hiccup and Toothless would catch glimpses of something near the windows. Always near the windows. Hiccup would turned around and act like he had seen nothing but he would whisper to Toothless.

"You saw that, didn't you, bud?" He inspected the cover of his magazine, trying to look nonchalant.

Toothless would look pointedly at the window, as if the thing was still there and then he would curl around Hiccup's waist protectively. He wouldn't let him go until the room got warmer. That was something Hiccup didn't notice until that day. Every time something happened, the room where he'd been was colder. Strangely, he also noticed that nothing ever happened when he took nice warm baths, where steam would feel the room or when he was in Gobber's forge.

Those were all the hints that Hiccup needed to know that he wasn't dealing with a demon. Thank Thor.

"Dad, I think there is something in the house,"

"Something in the house?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, like a ghost or something," He elaborated.

Stoick, unimpressed, glared at Gobber who was making pancakes.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Gobber argued. "I didn't tell him anything!"

Stoick shook his head and continued reading his newspaper. "There are no ghosts, Hiccup." And that was all he said to that.

But the sights, the sounds and even what he felt was making everything harder to ignore until Hiccup got the point where he understood that this wasn't something that would go away by its own. But what could he do? Other than whispering "Go away…" softly every time he thought he saw something by his window.

The fourth time something happened was when he finally saw him. He was sleeping again but now even the slightest sound would wake the paranoid teen, so when he heard the knocking on glass, his eyes snapped open. It wasn't even knocking; it was like someone was just hitting his window slightly with their nails.

Hiccup had heard stories like this and what they all had in common was that if you turn and look, you're dead. Obviously, he wouldn't look but he wouldn't just go back to sleep and in no way in hell would he stay there and do nothing.

So, Hiccup slowly sat up and got out of bed, his green eyes firmly planted on the wall. The knocking slowly stopped and the teen felt watched. That only made him more curious. He took a step and then another, cursing that Toothless wasn't there with him and gradually made his way to the door, but not before walking across his mirror.

There, from the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw something crouching at the other side of the window. For a second, he thought that maybe he was imagining the sounds, but really seeing something there, seeing that he really saw, heard and felt those things, surprised Hiccup so much, that his gaze ripped itself from the wall and went to the crouching figure.

And he saw him. The thing… the boy who had made Hiccup's days a nervous wreck. He had white hair, or at least Hiccup thought he did. It had a grayish tint, too. Blue and wet eyes. His skin… it hurt Hiccup to watch his skin, it was so white! But it had purple and blue-ish in places like his ears, the tips of his fingers, his lips, his chin. It was almost like he had frost bite and even a caress would ruin the flesh.

Hiccup gasped and turned reflexively, half-expecting to the boy not to be there anymore, but he was. He was still there. Hiccup's eyes were wide as plates and soon the boy mimicked. The auburn shifted in his place, position ready to flee. The other boy seemed to notice this. He raised his hand slowly as if trying to look harmless or to calm Hiccup. But this only scared Hiccup more and spurred him into action.

He sprinted to the door and almost ripped it open from the force, but before he could get out of his room, he heard the boy calling out,

"No, wait, wait!"

Hiccup ignored him and went directly to his dad's room as fast as his pajamas would let him. He burst the door open and shook his dad awake.

"Dad, dad! There's a junkie outside my window and he's trying to get in, dad! Call Gobber! Where's Toothless?!"

Stoick jumped from his bed and looked around alarmingly before his son's words reached him and he ran to the room with Hiccup right behind him.

"Dad, be careful!"

Stoick unlocked the window and Hiccup felt a chilly breeze getting in. Stoick tuck his head out, checked the surroundings, the roof, the first floor. Snowflakes fell slowly and kissed the ground.

"There is no one there," He declared. "Stay here, I'll go tell Gobber." He locked the window again and disappeared in the corridor.

Hiccup nodded dumbly and panted, trying to even out his breath. Snowflakes gathered by his feet and the room was colder than he remembered. Behind him, he felt a presence.

'Let's get this over with…' He thought.

He shut his eyes and turned around, counting to three before opening his eyes. There he was. Inside his room. Again. At least now, his suspicions were confirmed, only Toothless and he could see him and he could turn invisible whenever he wanted to. This wasn't a junkie; this was actually something of the paranormal.

He stared at him and clenched his fists, waiting for the boy to lunge at him just like in the movies before he killed him. He just wished he had seen Toothless one last time, hug his dad more and listen to Gobber more frequently. Good-bye, world.

He glared at the boy and waited. He couldn't even get words out of his mouth. The boy, and now that Hiccup gets a good look at him, looks his age. He stares at Hiccup incredulously.

"I knew it… I knew you could see me!" The boy jumped excitedly in his place and pulled his hair, a wide smile decorating his white face but soon froze and looked pointedly at Hiccup. "You can see me, right?" He asked worriedly.

Hiccup took a breath before answering. "Listen, I didn't mean to wake you from you slumber or whatever, but my friends and I were just playing. We didn't actually think that a ghost would really show up! I tried to finish the game like we should but apparently something went wrong or- or- or- I don't know, because you're here and-"

The boy abruptly leapt from his place, cutting Hiccup's blabber off to grab his face. Hiccup gasped because of the fright and because his hands were ice cold.

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hiccup tried to pull away but his hands were hard and firm.

"No, no, no! Shhh!" The white-haired hushed, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face against Hiccup's. "Hiccup, shh! I'm not going to hurt you. I've just wanted to meet you for a while. Don't be scared, please!" He said desperately.

Hiccup pulled his freezing face aside to ask, "How do you know my name?!" And although the boy had asked him not to, the auburn was getting more and more scared and it showed through his breathing.

"Please, let go of me. You're really cold," He begged and pushed against the other.

"What?"

"I said let go of me, please,"

The boy paused for a moment, like deciding whether he should let go or not, before reluctantly pulling away. "Oh, right, right. I'm sorry,"

Hiccup thought fast. "No, I am. I shouldn't have played the Ouija board that night. I won't play the Ouija board ever again, so please…"

"Ouija board?" He seemed confused for a moment before chuckling. "Oh, I'm not a ghost," The teen noticed that the paranormal entity or whatever he was, was getting closer indiscreetly and with every step he took, Hiccup took one back.

"Then, what are you?"

"Well," He chuckled nervously. "I'm a guardian, Hiccup. You ought to know that."

"I- really?"

"Yes," He hissed. "Don't you remember? I've known you since you were a little kid!" He approached swiftly and the sight honestly freaked Hiccup out. He tried to get back but collided with his nigh stand, knocking his alarm clock off of it.

"I- I- I'm sorry but I don't…"

"Hiccup," The slender boy once again grabbed Hiccup's cheeks, trapping him in place. "Look into my eyes and say you remember me."

Hiccup grabbed his wrists and looked into the other's blue eyes. He was scared shitless. What if his dad came back and saw them? He contained his breath, one because he thought it felt wrong that his warm breath mingled with the other's cold one and two because he felt that if he moved his lips, they would clash with the boy's.

Hiccup looked down; he was at loss for words. He didn't know this guy! And he thinks that he would remember someone as strange as him.

Blue eyes widened expectantly until he seemed to read what was on Hiccup's mind. He, too, looked down dejectedly before brightening up again.

"You're all changed. You were so tiny back then," He started. "Well, you're still tiny now but," He chuckled nervously.

"Yes, I was little- er, littler," Hiccup said uncertainly, gripping those cold wrists. The boy was now caressing his face with his thumbs and picking every detail in the auburn's face. He quickly slipped away from his grasp before he started to not feel his face and now that the white-haired wasn't towering over him, he breathed slowly.

He crossed the room and sat on his bed weakly. "Are you going to hurt me?" He asked honestly. In the movies, bad things happen if you trust the spirits.

"What? Hiccup!" The boy looked alarmed. "Why would you think that?" He tried to get closer but Hiccup jumped to his feet, ready to run and the boy froze in place.

"Are you going to hurt my family?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt Stoick, Toothless or Gobber," He answered and Hiccup wanted to cry. How did he even know their names? What is he up to?!

"Then, what do you want?"

"Nothing…" The boy said but he didn't look sure himself so Hiccup didn't believe him. In any case, he decided to humor him.

"Okay. In that case, I don't want to see you right now," He stated.

"But, I-!"

"Please." He said tiredly.

After seconds that Hiccup thought were more like endless minutes, his reply came.

"Okay…" He said sadly. Hiccup ignored his tone and walked out of his room without looking back.

He ran downstairs once he was in the corridor, found Toothless sleeping again on the sofa and lifted his heavy head to let it rest on his lap. Toothless didn't even notice, just snuggled into him while Hiccup's eyes were still wide and scared. Who would have thought that talking to a spirit would be so exhausting? Now that the adrenaline had died out, he felt weary as hell. But he didn't close his eyes until his dad and Gobber were back, safe and sound.

He didn't see the boy again that day. He hoped it had all been a bad dream.

Unfortunately, it was not.


	2. Pond

It was Saturday the next morning and Hiccup woke up tucked in his dad's bed with Toothless close to his chest.

He unwrapped himself from the blankets, carefully tried not to wake Toothless up and trotted downstairs to the kitchen.

"Dad?" He called.

His father was there, reading newspaper like always. Gobber was scrubbing the stove and washing his hands.

"Good morning, son." His dad greeted.

It seemed so normal. A usual morning just like always. Hiccup could almost say that it had all been a dream, but he knew better.

"Did you find who was creeping around yesterday?" He asked nervously.

Stoick put his newspaper and cup of coffee down. "We didn't. There weren't even any footprints. Hiccup, you said he was outside your window?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous since my room is on the second floor but maybe he climb-" The teen didn't know why he was still humoring his dad and Gobber with the 'junkie trying to get in' story. He already knew what had tried and succeed to get in wasn't human. At least he'll tell them what he saw just to make sure they don't believe he's crazy. But now that he thinks about it, it's telling them what he saw exactly what will make them think he's nuts.

"I know, Hiccup. I believe you,"

Hiccup was startled at that. Maybe it did sound plausible? His dad listening to him came as a surprise. Still, he felt the guilt of keeping the truth from Stoick and Gobber weighting his shoulders.

..::..

Once his father left for work and Gobber went back to his cottage at the back of his house, Hiccup went to the living room. The wooden staircase creaked menacingly.

He considered staying in his pajamas all day. It was Saturday, after all and he hadn't made any plans with his friends. But strangely, when he lay on the sofa and stretched, trying to get comfortable, he couldn't. It was like trying to sleep knowing you had too much homework, like trying to sleep with someone watching you.

Frustrated, he snapped his eyes open and changed his clothes hurriedly. He put his boots on and got out of his warm house into the cold yard.

The rains had left a chilly and wet atmosphere. The first snow was probably approaching, too. Hiccup planted his feet carefully on the few steps by his door.

He thought that calling out "Hello?" Was the most cliché thing he could do, but he did so anyways.

No one responded and there Hiccup realized that he didn't even have a name to call out. In his panicked frenzy, the urge to get out of his presence, to not be in the same room as him, had overwhelmed him so that he hadn't asked for a name.

Hiccup waited for a few minutes, not very sure if he should call again or louder. Was he even heard?

His boots squeaked against the slippery floor as he walked further into his front yard. He looked around; the street was shiny with moisture.

Fear was starting to grip at him. This was exactly like in the movies. Just after the protagonist calls 'who's there?' something horrible comes out of nowhere and kills them. Hiccup panted and noticed that now he could see his puffs of air, something he couldn't do just a few minutes ago. The temperature dropped gradually without him noticing until now.

The moisture that was on the pavement had solidified and was now decorated with beautiful patterns of frost.

Hiccup stared stupidly at them. They were forming right before his eyes.

"Do you like them?"

Hiccup suddenly saw the boy from yesterday crouching again, but this time, on a staff. ON A STAFF. He wasn't falling off or losing his balance, it was like the stick was glued to the ground.

First of all, when did he get there? Second, how is he doing that?

"I made them for you," He added

Hiccup blinked twice and stared at the staff. The frost patterns seemed to come from it.

"I-I…" He stuttered and shook his head.

The boy chuckled and dropped to the ground, his bare feet touching the freezing pavement. Hiccup flinched. "I was hoping you'd-"

"Oh, Thor! What are you doing!? Don't do that!" Hiccup ran to him and bounced anxiously on his feet, waving his arms around. "You'll get frostbite!" He warned.

From what he could tell, this boy had some kind of supernatural powers but still felt human to Hiccup. At least he felt like it when he grabbed his face, even though his hands were really cold.

"Quick! Step on my boots!" He ordered.

"What?"

"Step on my boots! Come on!" He urged and the boy obliged.

When he did, Hiccup noticed how light he was, even with his height. Now that he was literally stepping and breathing on him, Hiccup witnessed once again how he towered over the tiny auburn.

The boy laughed, surprised. "You're crazy!" He said.

Hiccup bit his tongue, trying not to let a retort come out of his mouth or even a 'Um, hello?'

They made their slow way that way to the house and Hiccup noticed that the boy didn't let go of the new acquired staff… He also noticed that he probably looked like an idiot, walking like a crab like that. Hopefully, no one saw.

Once they got to the porch, Hiccup let go of the hands of the other boy, he hadn't noticed they had searched for each other's hands to keep balance, he didn't even see when it happened. He brushed the event off.

The other boy, however, cupped his hand with the other and held it close to him. Like he was trying not to let the warmth go. "That was fun!" He exclaimed with his hands curled to his chest.

"Oh, my…Come in," Hiccup took pity on him and ushered the spirit inside.

He must be going crazy… He meets this spirit with dubious intentions and he invites him in to his house to have hot chocolate with him. His compassion will surely be his downfall. But it won't surprise him. Hiccup had always kind of been of a mother hen.

Hiccup glanced at the boy's hands. They were paste white and the tips were blue and purple, so were his ears, but strangely, the tip of his nose was pink.

"Thor…"

Hiccup took his mittens off and blew warm air into his cupped hands. He hesitated, not sure if he should proceed with his actions, but the spirit or well guardian as he had said looked pacified and not easy to anger. Besides, he said he wouldn't hurt him….

He reached out and touched that cold face with his lukewarm fingertips slowly, and then his palms were flat against the other's soft but hard cheeks. Does that make sense? Hiccup thought it didn't but there were no other words to describe the feeling.

He kept his gaze on his cheeks but still felt those blue eyes widening disbelievingly. He ran his hand from his face to his equally and maybe even more so cold neck, and then grabbed his hands.

The temperatures contrasted like the moon and the sun.

Hiccup frowned and tried to share his body temperature to the other teen while said teen turned his palms and intertwined their fingers. The auburn gulped.

"You used to do that a lot when you were a kid," Those blue eyes seemed distant, like he was in another place or time but soon snapped out of it and focused on Hiccup. The white-haired boy got closer to him, chilly air caressing the auburn's cheeks. Hiccup panicked and ripped his hands away from the light grip, turning away with uneasiness.

"I… never got your name," Hiccup started, playing with his hands.

"My name is Jack Frost," He announced proudly.

Hiccup whirled swiftly. Had he heard that right?

"The Jack frost?!"

"The one and only!"

"The one who brings blizzards and freezes water?"

"Yes! Do you remember me now?!"

"…You nip noses?"

"What? No, that is a myth," Jack blushed with bizarre lavender color dusting his cheeks. "You asked the same thing when you were little,"

"You are the one who has brought all this rain?"

"No, I can't control rain." Jack twirled his staff expertly. "I can freeze it, though."

"I can't believe you…" Hiccup said, astonished. He pushed his hands into his hair and pulled. "Can you really do all that?" He thought he sounded like a little kid, but he couldn't help himself. It's not every day that you have a winter spirit in your living room and with every second it passed, he believed more and more.

"Yeah! Do you want me to show you?!" Jack jumped very high and stayed there in the air for a few seconds before his feet touched the ground again.

Hiccup almost faints. "You can also fly?!" He yelled but covered his mouth hastily. Gobber could hear him…

"Only where there's wind." He clarified. "Come on, I'll show you!" He lunged at Hiccup and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the nearest exit which was the glass backdoor.

For a second, Hiccup thought that they were going to crash against it until it slid easily by its own with just one wave of Jack's staff.

"Let's fly!" Jack said once they were out. The wind started to pick up and Hiccup noticed small snowflakes on the ground, dancing in the air. It looked like the first snow was right behind them. Jack's hand on his wrist sent chilly shivers through Hiccup.

"No, no, no! No flying!" Hiccup dug the heels of his boots into the grass as Jack literally hovered above him.

Jack pulled him harder. "But you loved it when I did that!"

"Well, not anymore, Jack!" Hiccup nervously noticed his wrists getting colder where Jack's skin met his.

"Come on, Hiccup, give it a chance!" Jack insisted.

"I said no! Let me go!" Hiccup demanded. Maybe getting out of his house and meeting Jack wasn't a good idea, after all. Hiccup tugged too hard when Jack's cold touch grew unbearable on his warm skin and fell to the ground.

He jumped to his feet before Jack could haul him but he still got a grip on Hiccup's shirt and pulled him up. Fear flowed through Hiccup wildly.

"Hiccup, don't you trust me?" Jack asked expectantly and a little bit desperately which unsettled Hiccup further. He stood on his tip toes since Jack was keeping him on his eye level.

"No," He said immediately and pushed at Jack's chest (which was covered with a thin layer of frost) with all his might. You may think that Hiccup was sort of weak, and he kind of was, but he could get things done with his upper arm strength every now and then and thankfully this was one of those times since Jack staggered back thanks to the shove.

Cold that had nothing to do with his powers squished Jack's heart at the spoken words. His eyes widened and he felt like he had lost something incredibly important, like he didn't deserve it anymore. When his brain actually registered that Hiccup had shoved him hard, the auburn had already turned away and was heading back to his house.

"Wait!" Jack called out but the other just ignored him and quickened his pace. The white-haired boy flew swiftly, catching up.

"Hiccup, wait! Why are you mad?"

Hiccup covered his mouth with his scarf; the air grew colder all of a sudden.

"Hiccup, listen to me!"

His eyes were glued to his boots and when he saw frost on his heels, he trotted. He idly realized that Jack's emotions and feelings could affect the weather.

"Hiccup!"

Jack grabbed his wrist again and Hiccup flinched. It felt like that area was tender and Jack's chillier than usual state wasn't helping.

"You are hurting me…"

Jack let him go like he was burnt and that said a lot since burns could actually severely wound the winter spirit.

"I'm sorry… I just don't like it when you ignore me…"

Hiccup's anger didn't go anywhere. He snorted bitterly. He had planned to say that he didn't like it when he was manhandled, either, but bit his tongue.

It made sense, however, in a weird way how Jack's behavior was towards Hiccup and in regards of being ignored.

"Only I can see you?" Hiccup voiced his thoughts.

Jack looked surprised by the question but answered nonetheless, "Yes…"

Some of his anger and fear evaporated. He sighed and threw everything through the window.

"Okay, let's get going…" Hiccup went passed Jack and headed to a pond he knew was close to his house. It was shallow; the water only reached his knee.

"Huh?"

"To see your powers?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Jack's eyes immediately sparkled and he beamed brightly. Hiccup almost feels bad for him.

..::..

"Now, what can you do?" Hiccup crossed his arms over his thin chest, unimpressed. Jack, on the other hand, hadn't been so excited in a long while.

"Look," He started, raising his staff and plunging it against the water, but before it could even touch it, it had already frozen.

Hiccup's green eyes widened as the frost expanded through the pond. He tumbled shakily to the frozen water and stomp it, proving it strength solidity. It seemed pretty sturdy.

Something warm and pleasant bloom from Hiccup's heart to his face despite the cold.

"You really are Jack Frost…" He whispered to his ears only, softly and excitedly. "Woah…"

"And that's not all. Look," Jack used the tip of his staff to wave it over the thick ice. Hiccup paid close attention. Jack noticed this and smiled, patting himself mentally on the back. Hiccup looked just like he did when he showed him his powers for the first time. Cute, childish, young. It was hard to believe that he had grown at all until Jack stole a quick glance at those chapped lips. He blushed and concentrated on his job at hand.

With a wave of Jack's hand this time, a Komodo dragon sprouted out of the pond. It was made of ice and frost covered every inch of its body, creating frost patterns that gleamed thanks to the light of the day.

At first, Hiccup jumped in fear until he realized just who exactly it was. He threw his head back and laughed merrily. "It's Toothless!" He ran up to him, despite the slippery ice almost making him crash to the ground.

He laughed again, incredulously as the ice Toothless circled around the auburn and jumped around, leaving trails of frost behind him.

"I didn't know you could do that! I mean, what's the purpose of it?" He asked happily as he scratched Toothless' chilly head.

"It has no purpose," Jack admitted, watching as Hiccup petted and cooed at his ice creation. "It's just something I can do,"

"Well, it's amazing," Hiccup declared honestly, examining the frost on the restless Toothless. There was a silence and the teen turned his attention to Jack, who was watching him fondly, head tilted against a near tree and a soft smile on his face. Hiccup snapped his head back. That look made him nervous. It was the same look Astrid gave him when they were a couple. Jack honestly looked love-struck and Hiccup didn't want any part of it.

Suddenly, the shivers he felt through his body were not because of the excitement or the cold. He brushed his knees and stood up (at what moment had he knelt down?), stopping his ministrations at Toothless, who whined sadly.

"I think it's time for me to go," He announced.

"What?!" Jack snapped out of his daze. "But I haven't shown you anything yet!"

"I know but Gobber will start wondering where I am, so…" He stepped out of the pond and adjusted his scarf, the ice Toothless and the blue-eyed spirit followed him like puppies.

"Didn't you like the Toothless?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I loved him," He admitted. "But I have another Komodo dragon waiting for me home. He's probably wondering where his peanut butter provider is," And that was not a lie.

"I can… I can show you other things, better things!" Jack said hastily.

"I know you can but I really have to go," After saying that, Hiccup felt a little bad for leaving him so suddenly. Jack was at the edge of panicking.

"Well, at least… at least touch me!" He blurted out.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed, scandalized.

Jack's hand shot out to catch Hiccup's. He held it tenderly, like a bird, and then pressed his face against it.

"You're always so warm…"

"Jack, man, what's your problem?" Blushing, Hiccup tried to yank his hand away but the winter spirit held it fast. "If you have problems getting warm you can always, you know… Put some shoes on? Or at least some socks?" He glanced at Jack's bare feet.

"The cold's never been a problem to me,"

"Yes, I can see that," Hiccup cleared his throat and finally freed his hand. "Anyways, Jack Frost-"

"Jack is just fine,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Jack looked away.

"Alright?" Hiccup repeated louder.

The winter spirit sighed dejectedly. "Okay…"

Hiccup didn't understand Jack's reluctance. Yeah, hadn't he said something about them being friends in the past? Maybe he was just missing him? But why couldn't Hiccup remember him? Was that even true? If it was, then where had he been this whole time? Why couldn't Hiccup remember him? Even if he had been young, he'd remember something like a winter spirit or even an imaginary friend.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Jack Frost," Hiccup said, already leaving the place.

"Yeah…" Jack answered softly and Hiccup stopped on his tracks.

He turned and marched up to Jack, who looked questioningly at him. Hiccup untangled the scarf from his neck and wrapped quickly around Jack's pale neck. He looked like he didn't know what the hell was happening, his eyes were wide and he stared at Hiccup like he had grown another head.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. Jack was a lot like a puppy. That didn't make Hiccup feel better or less fear when he was with him, though. He was actually surprised that Jack hadn't hurt him aside from his wrists and that he had some kind of control over their situation.

"I know you said cold's not a problem to you and I gather that you can't produce your own body heat but you know…" Hiccup waved his hands around. "It helps somehow, right?" He offered a smile.

Jack was immobile and staring at Hiccup. Then, he blinked and buried his face on the dark red scarf. If Hiccup didn't know any better, he'd say Jack was trying to hide a blush.

"It does… Thank you," Came the muffled, shy reply.

"You are very welcome, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me," Hiccup turned once and for all and walked hurriedly to his house. In his mind, he had escaped Jack for the day and the white-haired boy would keep his word.

How wrong he was.

* * *

><p>I felt this chapter was a little bit rushed and I didn't write it like I'd have liked but I had to get it out. :(<p> 


	3. Trust

The first thing Hiccup did when he got back to his house was turn on the fireplace and check his wrists. Purple bloomed from them and he flinched when he pressed but still rubbed them anyway to get the blood circulating again. Damn, Jack had an iron grip, he was like a rock.

The second thing he did was pull out his phone and take a picture of his wrists and send it to Astrid.

'Awesome! What happened to you?' Was the reply.

That made Hiccup pause. He hadn't actually thought of telling anyone of his occurrences. What was there to tell anyway? 'Hey, guess what? I can see Jack Frost, he likes to play a lot. Can you see him, too? He kind of scares me, though. LOL' ? No.

But Astrid did make him curious. He understood to a length that his dad and Gobber couldn't see him but they were adults. Astrid was a teenager like him. Was there a chance that she could see him, too? Maybe old people lose their ability to see those kinds of things? Not that Jack was a thing.

Suddenly, he remembered the nights with the weird paranormal occurrences and kept in mind that the next time he saw Jack, he'd ask him why the hell did he move the candle from its place and if it was really him who would whisper when he was sleeping.

He decided to give a chance to his theory and try it out some time. For now, he'd just tell the truth.

'It was Jack Frost.'

'What?'

That let Hiccup down a little. So, Astrid either didn't know Jack or didn't think he existed. It made sense, he thought. 'Jack Frost' had the 'Jokul Frosti' variation and he knew that every family had their different way to tell legends or night stories. Just like some kids believe in the Tooth Fairy and some in the Tooth Mouse. Especially in France, Spain and Latin-America.

Now that he thinks about it… If the Jack exists, then, does the Tooth fairy exist, too? Or is that too delusional? He'd had to ask Jack later.

'It's just frostbite,' He typed quickly.

'Ouch! How did you even managed that? Winter isn't even until next month,' Astrid mocked.

Luckily, her questions weren't nosy or prodding, just mocking because Hiccup wouldn't know what to do if Astrid started to actually question him. Not that Astrid didn't care if Hiccup was injured or not but all his friends had a thing for pain and bruises.

'Hey! It's actually really cold at my house, it even snowed a little,' He argued.

'I know! Can't wait for the winter games to start! You are in my team, you hear that?'

'Sure,'

And he locked his phone because it was no use. But still, maybe she could see Jack even if she didn't seem to know or believe in him. After all, Hiccup could see him even when if he wasn't sure he even believed in Jack Frost before he met the spirit.

Later that day, he paid Gobber a quick visit to make sure he was still around and fed Toothless his fish and peanut butter along with his pills.

"Now that I think about it," He said to Toothless. "You two haven't met, have you, bud? I mean you and Jack?"

Toothless started at the name and looked at Hiccup like he had grown two heads.

"He knows you, though. Do you remember him? Maybe he knew you from when we were kids. At least, that's what I think… He says he has met me before." He petted Toothless flat head. "But what do you think, huh?" The reptile sniffed him and tasted the air. "Yeah, I think so, too."

He lay on the bed and pulled Toothless with him. "The truth is, bud… he kinda scares me," He whispered. "Don't tell him I said that."

It was weird how Hiccup was still scared of Jack but still cared for his feelings and well-being (he suspected that it came naturally to him because he had already cared for Jack before, if what the guardian said was true and they actually used to be friends.), or maybe he was just afraid that Jack would do something to him if he wasn't nice and made him happy.

Slow music filtered from Hiccup's speakers on his drawer. Now that the night was approaching, the temperature dropped and the heavy, dark clouds neared ominously. He was sure that it would rain or hail soon. Cold and rainy. The perfect weather for meditation or in Hiccup's case, sketching. His tranquil music just made the atmosphere better. Laziness spread through the teen.

"Toothless, get off. I need to work on my sketches. That stupid science exposition is next week," Hiccup tried to shove the reptile off of him but Toothless only grumbled and snuggled closer.

"Hey, I'm serious," He said weakly and not seriously at all. "If you don't move, I'll stay here forever,"

Toothless shifted even closer and purred. It's only translation could only be, 'Sounds good to me…'

"The only reason you're so spoiled is because I let you be," He said miserably. "I deserve this."

Toothless dropped his eyelids and snore slightly.

"Oh no, you don't. You're faking it, you're faking that. You can't possibly fall asleep that fast." The reptile kept sleeping, breathing evenly. "Whatever. I didn't feel like sketching, anyway." Giving up, the auburn let his best friend rest on him while he stared at the ceiling.

Soon, with the music and mood, Hiccup gradually fell asleep, too.

..:::..

It was fun to kiss Hiccup.

Obviously, it would be better if he was awake but Jack doubted he'd let him kiss him if he were. So, leisurely and hesitantly Jack pressed his cold, shaking lips against those pliant and warm slumbering ones. Shaky and chilly breaths left the winter spirit's panting mouth.

It felt wrong, it felt right. It felt perfect, it felt delicate. Jack had in his hands a moment that could utterly destroy the tiny trust that Hiccup had laid upon him. He could either back off which was the smartest choice or keep on which was really stupid and not to mention wrong.

He didn't mean to kiss him, just as creepy as it sounds, watch him sleep like he usually did. He'd said he would see him tomorrow but with Hiccup's departure, an even more powerful loneliness like he'd never felt before filled Jack's entire body. He wondered if he had done something wrong, if he had scared Hiccup or made something to make him uncomfortable. Was he being to clingy? Did he not like his powers? Was it… was it just Jack himself?

After the auburn left, Jack tried to distract himself in the forest with the snow and maybe he build one or two snowmen with green and blue pebbles as their eyes.

Since Jack had always been alone and for a long time (being dead and a guardian and all). He always knew what to do with his free permanent time. Snowballs and fun times, looking out for the kids, make one or two snowfalls, maybe a blizzard in the woods, freeze things, fool around. The list was endless but anxiousness allowed him only to leave doodles on the ice. He didn't know what to do.

After frolicking and stalling for a few hours, when the sun was already setting and the moon was approaching, Jack flew to Hiccup's window but not the one where Hiccup saw him for the first time. Hiccup's room had a very tall ceiling and at the very top was a round old window of the size of a soccer ball. That was Jack's window.

There, he lay on his favorite spot, upside down, gazing down at Hiccup. He looked and felt like a creep but being touch-starved and alone for long time did things to Jack. He sighed peacefully. Hiccup looked like an angel, like an innocent kid. But he was far from innocent, Jack knew, thanks to that time when Hiccup could not see him clearly still and Jack was still invisible. That time, Hiccup was left alone in the house, except for Toothless (of course) but the Komodo dragon had been moon-bathing outside.

Hiccup locked the doors, because better safe than sorry, right? And got into bed with the covers to his neck.

At first, Jack was surprised that Hiccup wasn't falling asleep. He was fidgeting under the covers, tossing and turning, eyes shut. For a second, the guardian thought that the teen was having a nightmare until a soft and low moan reached his ears.

Bewildered, he squinted his eyes at Hiccup, trying to get a better view and get a grasp on what the hell was the auburn doing.

Then, he saw his cheeks… They were crimson, burning with warmth and almost making Hiccup's freckles disappear. He saw a familiar movement under the covers, just where the teen's hips would be and when all the signs finally registered and made a connection in Jack's head, his blue eyes widened comically and his cheeks burned (albeit not with warmth) even more than Hiccup's with a purple hue.

He hid, even though Hiccup wouldn't have seen him even if he wasn't invisible. He hid because it had felt wrong, like he had walked in on something he shouldn't have. But it also felt exciting, like that moment when you're playing hide and seek and you know they're going to find you, like discovering something new and foreign. He felt extremely happy! Because like Hiccup, Jack had… Jack had also…

He felt sad, too, because it meant that Hiccup was growing. He wasn't a kid anymore… No, definitely not a kid. Jack agreed on that when he took another peek from his hiding spot. Would Hiccup ever see him again?

But that didn't matter anymore. Hiccup HAD been able to see Jack again and that was enough. What mattered was the now.

It wasn't that hard to get Toothless off of Hiccup. He had made some snowballs and threw them at the front door. The noise wasn't loud enough to wake the teen but it was enough to make the reptile's eyes snap open. He listened for a minute and Jack wasted no time to launch another snowball with his staff, it hit the target, of course.

He could almost hear Toothless grumbling and getting carefully out of the bed without disturbing Hiccup before leaving the room to investigate the noise. When Jack could no longer hear his claws against the tiles, he pushed the window next to the teen's desk open and floated inside. For a non-believer, it would have looked like the window opened with the wind and a cold breeze invaded the room silently. Jack floated inside and with a wave of his staff, he closed the door. Toothless would come back sooner or later. He must admit that for that, he felt a little bit guilty.

Then, he just stood there. Why had he done that exactly? He just wanted to see Hiccup closely, right? He'd say that he didn't need to keep Toothless away, but for some reason, the few times he's been with Toothless, the reptile just glares at him and if Hiccup is involved, there's been times when he won't even let Jack get close enough to greet him.

He shifted his weight to one foot to the other. What now? He got closer to the bed, each step leaving frost on the floor. He got to his knees and traced Hiccup's forearm with his fingertip, watching Hiccup get goose bumps and his tiny hairs stand on end. He traced from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger and wondered if that would be enough to wake him. Up and down, up and down.

He continued to poke and prod here and there, getting just small reactions from Hiccup until his hand shot out and grasped Jack's firmly. Jack jumped out of his skin and looked at Hiccup. Shit! Had it been too much?

But Hiccup was still sleeping, mumbling and frowning this time. He pushed Jack's hand away half-heartedly and lay on his back instead of his side.

Jack's eye twitched and he chuckled mischievously. Hiccup was easy to bully. He floated right above the teen, intending to poke him some more.

Until his eyes landed on Hiccup's lips. Damn. For a boy, Hiccup had very pink lips. Thin and chapped but very, very pink and without a doubt, warm and soft. Jack traced his own cold lips self consciously. How would they feel against Hiccup's?

He did felt shame. This was the little kid he used to hang out, for god's sake! But as he had agreed earlier, Hiccup wasn't a kid anymore. Definitely not a man yet, no, but he wasn't a child. That did made the winter spirit really curious. Why could Hiccup still see him? How was he even able to see him again? He shook his head, throwing the questions away. Better leave them for later.

Now, Hiccup's mouth looked very inviting.

He ran a thumb over Hiccup's bottom lip and hesitated. Should he really be doing this? What if he wakes up? What to do?

The teen's lips quivered, probably because of the sudden cold upon them and Jack saw his chance. Without him even knowing, his cold lips were glued to warm ones like magnets and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his dead chest at any moment.

There were few times in his life as a guardian where his heart had beaten so fast and this one definitely one of them plus the blush that bloomed from his cheeks made Jack's head spin deliciously. He shut his eyes and breathed through his nose even thought he didn't even need to breathe. It almost felt like Hiccup's warmth was transferring right into Jack. He gave the peck he had been longing for the longest time and separated nervously from Hiccup.

He touched his lips and, unsurprisingly, warmth lingered on his skin. He closed his mouth, trying and failing not to let that hotness escape but to no avail, he already felt his usual coldness slip back to his face. Hiccup lay there like nothing had happened.

He panicked both because he just needed to feel that sensation again and because the auburn could wake up at any second now. In a frenzy, he pressed his mouth against Hiccup's again and this time, he glided their lips together, not really knowing what else to do. That peck had felt amazing, what else could he do? How far could he go? He tightly grabbed Hiccup's limp hand.

Sure, he didn't know how to kiss. He hadn't kissed anyone before, but he had seen people do it all the time on the streets, in the park, in the amusement park, in the Wheel of Fortune, in their room, everywhere! It couldn't be that hard and it certainly looked fun…

By the way, he was the guardian of fun so…

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. That lukewarm feeling left Jack with the sensitivity of a feather and with tingles running like electroshocks from head to toe. He could do this forever, literally, since he didn't need air and his immortal body would allow him so.

Hiccup, on the other hand, wasn't a spirit and definitely craved for air. He turned his head away hastily from Jack, subsequently separating their lips, grumbling and curling into a ball.

"Toothless, geroff…" He mumbled weakly, pressing his face against the pillows.

Jack lay there frozen (at what moment had he lay down on the bed, too?) and noticed how the room was suddenly white. White with snow and frost on the ceiling, not much but it was absolutely noticeable. When had he done that?

"Brrr," Hiccup shivered and snuggled into his bed.

The guardian looked concernedly at the teen before the adrenaline started to pump out of his system and his actions and situation finally crashed in. He pulled his hair anxiously and with his forgotten staff, he collected the snow in small piles and hurled them out the window at the speed of light.

Then, Toothless chose the right moment to come back and slam against the door, startling Hiccup awake. Damn.

He sat up and looked around confusedly. "What!? What is-?!" His green eyes landed on Jack who smiled nervously. "Oh, Thor!" He jumped again. "Don't appear just like that! Are you crazy? What are you even doing in my room, mister. I thought I told you I'd see you tomorrow." Hiccup demanded.

"I know, I just…"Jack fidgeted in his place and played with a thread of the scarf, trying to look nonchalant. His inner turmoil pushed him to make up an excuse. His neck was suddenly not so cold.

"Is that frost on my ceiling?" Hiccup asked, eyeing the now melting frost.

"No…" The guardian said quickly.

"Is that snow?" He inquired.

"…"

Toothless clawed the wooden door again when he heard his best friends anguished protests.

"Stay there for a minute, bud!" He yelled. The reptile apparently heard him since the clawing finally stopped followed by a sad whine.

Hiccup turned to look at Jack again and eyed him up and down. Jack stood there self-consciously. He stared at the winter spirit for so long that if it wasn't for Hiccup's opened eyes, Jack would've thought that he had fallen asleep again.

Finally, for what seemed like eternities for Jack, the auburn opened his mouth. Slowly, leisurely and with a raspy voice from sleep, Hiccup pronounced,

"What did you do?"

The guardian gasped. Shit! How could he tell?! Was it written all over his face or something?

"I…uh, don't know what you're talking about," He said as evenly as he could.

Hiccup took his answer and calmly stood from his bed. He approached Jack after he inspected the specks of frost flying around his room.

"What did you do, Jack?" He asked again.

Dammit. Hiccup was getting angry. He'd discover him and Jack would lose the trust that the teen had placed on him and then he'd never want to talk to him again or see him and that meant no more kisses and no more hand touching and-!

He wasn't blind; he knew that Hiccup was afraid of him. Why? He didn't know but it hurt Jack deeply. Like a knife twisting in his insides. The kid that used to follow him around everywhere was now afraid of him and Jack was supposed to be his guardian, he was supposed to protect him not hurt him! Where did Hiccup even get the idea that Jack wanted to harm him or his family?

He supposed it made sense. It was understandable that Hiccup felt something akin to uneasiness around him, he guessed. He knew that this was all new to Hiccup (Although, not really, he just forgot) and he tried to see this whole experience through the auburn's green eyes. In that way, he guessed that if someone suddenly barged into his room, proclaimed to be a Jack Frost and have ice powers, he'd be wary around them too. Especially since he knew how he used to stalk Hiccup, and he had the feeling that the teen knew about his presence or sensed him all along.

He could see their friendship, relationship, whatever it was, hanging by a thread.

"Nothing…" He lied.

Hiccup squinted and scrutinized him. "If I find that you did something, Jack Frost-"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Good!" Hiccup turned around from him and took a step. "Because it would be a shame if I found out and started ignoring you-"

"No!" Jack shot out his hand and grasped the freckled boy's wrist who flinched but acted like it didn't happen. "I'll leave, but don't get mad, okay?"

Hiccup pulled his wrist from the grip. "Okay, then…"

The white-haired boy clenched his fists anxiously and climbed to the window, feeling dejected, but before he could depart, Hiccup called,

"Hey…"

Jack turned and looked at him, braising himself for another lecture.

"Come back tomorrow, alright?"

Then and there was when Jack felt his heart beat even faster and harder than when he kissed the slumbering boy in his arms. He could almost feel his heart trying to break free from his throat and up in his ears. Suddenly, his eyes were wetter than normal. It felt good to know that Hiccup did want him around.

But he also felt like the biggest scum on earth. Watching Hiccup say that with such and open and trusting expression after everything Jack had done to him… It broke his heart at the same time it made it beat and dance like crazy.

"Yeah…" And he went into the night before the younger boy could see his guilty eyes, disappearing almost instantly, leaving snowflakes on his wake.

When Jack left, Hiccup allowed himself to sigh. That boy was a pain in the butt. What did he get into when he let him in that night?

Only when he went to his mirror in his bathroom did he noticed just how blue his lips were.

* * *

><p>Now you see what I meant by "not you moral example?" lol bad, Jack, bad! :(<br>Forgive any grammar mistakes please!  
>What do you think about this chapter especially?<p> 


End file.
